Pixel's Sandbox Wiki:The Rules
''♡ Primary Rules ♡'' *Users under the age of 13 are allowed on the wiki as long as they do not reveal their age. If an underage user reveals their age, please calmly contact an administrator, and come with reliable evidence, like a screenshot. *Do not insult, harrass, or threaten users or their opinions. *No bullying of any kind. This also goes for the use of things such as mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc. This also goes for homophobia, sexism, racism, hate speeches and the use of ethnic slurs. Anyone found bullying anyone, even outside of the wiki, is subject to a 7-day to a 21-day ban depending on intensity. The user bullied can take their part if they wish to. *Do not beg a staff member to promote you. Promotions will be given randomly depending on activity, followed by a message about your promotion. If you ask, they will only decrease your chances of getting a promotion. *Swearing is allowed but keep it at a minimum. Constant swearing will be considered spam and you will be banned for 48 hours. *Respect a staff member when they tell you to stop doing something harmful. Refusal to comply will result in a 24 hour ban. *If English is not your native language, please let an administrator know. *If you have user rights and you are going to be away, inactive or wish to be demoted, let a bureaucrat or the founder know. • • • • ''♡ Editing Rules ♡'' *Follow the primary rules mentioned above. *Do not "edit war", which is the act of repeatedly undoing someone else's edit. Only undo another person's edits if they are blatant vandalism or unessecary. *Do not support, engage in or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. If you vandalize, you will recieve a 30-day ban. Failure to comply will end up in a 365-day ban, then infinite. *If you put any questional information on this wiki, please link a reliable source. *Do not engage in "edit boosting", which is the practice of making small, non-constructive edits to pages, or editing for the number, or "badge farming", which is the practice of editing for the badges. Doing this will result in two warnings and then a 5-day block. *Categorize all pages with the "A to Z" category. • • • • ''♡ Image Rules ♡'' *If you are uploading artwork, don't steal someone else's art. The art must always be yours to upload no matter what. You will get a warning if the art is not yours, then a 7-day ban. The image will also be deleted off the wiki. **Recolors are also not accepted. The rules of recolors also comply to the aforementioned art stealing rule. *Don't over-write an already existing image with one of your own. If you do this by accident, contact an administrator and they will change it back. *Images must not contain any pornographic content, as this will obviously get the wiki shut down. *Images also must not contain content that is related to bullying another user. • • • • ''♡ Chat Rules ♡'' *Do not spam in the chat unless if the other users approve of it. *Roleplaying is allowed, but only under a staff member's approval. *Please do not abuse your available powers. This will result in your rights being taken away for three days. If it is kept up your rights will be taken away permanently. *If a user wants you to stop doing something, stop. *Do not send links to inappropriate or virus-filled sites. *Do not link to another wiki or wiki chat. You can if you ask an admin that is on chat. *Do not enforce the rules on the chat. Issues can be dealt with users with admin or chat moderator rights. Doing this without these rights as a regular user is referred to as 'mini-modding'. If there are no moderators or admins available in the chat room at the time and you witness a user breaking any rule, you may leave a message on any chat moderator or admin's message wall concerning the situation and they will take action when necessary. Make sure you come with evidence such as a screenshot. *Do not "door spam", which is the practice of constantly leaving, then coming back to the chat. Exceptions can be made if you are lagging or glitching. ♡ Written by ♡